The Defeat
by Ennesia
Summary: A different take on the ending of the series.


The Defeat.

She was beaten and her giant metallic robot was destroyed, but Kuvira never knew when to quit and that made her even more dangerous.

Korra had Asami, Bolin and Mako at her side this time as they walked into Spirit forest of Republic City.

They could see her faint green uniform in the distance as well and the team set into action, boldly running towards a woman that had bested Korra, the Avatar.

"I will never surrender!" They heard shouted in the distance.

"Come out Kuvira! Keep what ever pride you have left intact!" Korra shouted back.

But there was no answer as Korra. Looked back, Mako and Asami behind her and Boling bringing up the rear.

Faint footsteps could be heard all over as if Kuvira was right next to them, and maybe she was.

Kuvira was not about to be taken without a fight she thought as she watched the group careful, stumbling around like fools chasing a ghost, she would have to take care of the group, permanently.

Kuvira would slowly slide down from the three she was hiding, she had removed her metal armour by now, all but her wrist plates.

Her breathing was steady, her eyes cold and calculating as she'd sneak up so close behind the group and they had not even noticed her, Kuvira was not about to waste anytime as she metalbended her wrist plate into a sharp dagger like object.

Bolin did not have any time time to react as he felt a hand over his mouth and a dagger searing into his leg, bringing him to his knees.

The others quickly heard the commotion since Bolin was so close to them, what they found when they turned around was a sight of true horror as Kuvira stood over Bolin, a dagger to his neck.

"Let him go!" Mako shouted and was about to attack before he saw how close the blade was to his brothers neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Kuvira said mockingly.

Korra's face would have turned from certain victory to a crushing defeat as she saw Bolin like that.

"Wait! Take me instead.." She quickly yelled out and the others shot her a look that she'd never forget.

Kuvira smirked at Korra's notion but quietly shook her head to the surprise of everyone.

"My army still stands, all that is in the way is you and this group of yours." She said with a voice so clear and determined.

"None of you will leave this forest alive." Kuvira added as she plunged the dagger into Bolin's neck.

Quick to react Mako thought he could save his little brother as he saw the knife move, hurling his fist forward sending a bolt of flame flying towards Kuvira, which she easily dodged.

Kuvira was nimble on her feet and extremely agile without her armour on as she ran toward the group, Mako continuing his barrage of fire in his rage, Asami stood almost paralyzed at the sight of Bolin.

Mako reacted quickly, running towards Kuvira sensing his fist down upon her, Kuvira's determination never faded as she saw Mako's arm, she'd take one step to the side on her left foot, catching Mako's arm with her right before sending her dagger into his bicep.

Korra saw this and tried to help, lifting her arms up and clenched her fist, bending rocks around her, hurling one as Kuvira.

"All too easy." She thought to herself as she stood with Mako, who was wrenching in pain and now being as the rock came flying toward Kuvira, forcing Mako in front of her with the dagger still sitting in his arm.

The rock flew toward the two hitting Mako, Kuvira would quickly let go of him and step left as the rock hit Mako, sending him to the ground in pain or worse.

Korra was getting more and more angry and frustrated ran toward Kuvira using her firebending aggressively, the two stood close to each other now.

It was all moves and counter moves for Kuvira, first Korra launched a kick toward her, firebending followed under it, Kuvira took a step back, putting her arm back slightly as she would take a step forward again she'd spin on her right foot, making a quick and confusing spin hitting Korra's jaw decisively with her elbow.

Korra would fall back unable to regain her footing she'd fall and land on her back Kuvira standing over her ready to end her life.

Asami realizing what was about to happen, jumped in, Kuvira was already hurling her second dagger straight for Korra's heart before it was stopped, Asami using her right leg had intercepted the dagger.

Kuvira would slide her arm along Asami's leg quickly, forming a fist and hitting Asami square in her face with the back of her hand, Asami regained her footing as she saw the dagger coming towards her now she quickly avoided it, stepping to the side and used her knee to send against Kuvira's stomach, hitting her brutally.

Kuvira was taken aback as she suddenly found herself with no air in her lungs. Asami would waste no time as she would retract her leg and shift her footing allowing her to kick Kuvira to the ground with er other leg.

Kuvira did nothing but keep her cool, as she would do a roll instead of letting herself fall to the ground, completing the roll quickly and in mere seconds she was on her feet again with Asami on her heels, Asami was already in progress of extending her leg out to kick Kuvira once again, this time she was ready as she grabbed Asami's leg, pulling her close quickly and smashing her fist straight into Asami's face.

Asami stood there, her leg still held and her nose bleeding, she could feel herself slipping out of consciousness, Kuvira saw her victory within her grasp, as she'd pull Asami slightly closer, lifting her elbow quickly and sending it flying downward as well as pushing Asami's leg upwards, as she two collided quickly, breaking Asami's leg almost instantly, shattering her knee and a distinct and blood gurgling scream could be heard over to Spirit forest, Kuvira finally let go of Asami as she fell to the ground.

"Get up Avatar, you've just let you friend go down all by herself." Kuvira taunted.

Korra roaring with rage as she jumped up running towards Kuvira with an incredible speed, sending her shoulder against her, knocking Kuvira against a three, Korra sent fist after fist into Kuvira's stomach and face, not giving her a chance to fight back, it almost worked but Kuvira stomped her foot into the ground as the ground beneath Korra shook before forming up as a massive pillar sending Korra flying upwards and after only a few seconds down again, using airbending to break her fall, landing next to Bolin body.

She could still see the first dagger still in his neck, a horrible site indeed but before Korra could reach Kuvira had already launched herself into the air falling down against Korra trying to hit her right between the eyes, Korra would roll to the side quickly over Bolin's body.

Without thinking Korra reached for the dagger in Bolin's neck and pulled it out and into her hand, she needed something more lethal at her side this time she thought to herself.

Kuvira saw her chance as she set off knife first against Korra, using her airbending training Korra took a step on her left foot and spun around Kuvira's attack and gained her footing before raising her right leg in a kick sending Kuvira on her knees.

Neither of the two women thought much about their bending abilities at this moment, it was an all about brawl between them, after what Kuvira had done Korra felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, a thirst to end Kuvira permanently before she could do anymore damage.

Kuvira knocked to the ground was tired of waiting for her victory, she launched her thigh back and upwards extending her leg slightly, Korra easily dogded the kick but did not expect the earthbending to follow as a pillar emerged from the earth sending her flying backwards into a pool of water.

"Give up Kuvira! You can't win this!" Korra shouted as she pushed herself up from her back with her arms using her legs to push her up as well, bending the water the whole time doing so as it formed a circle around her.

She launched herself upwards sending the water flying towards Kuvira turning it to ice as it flew through the air.

Kuvira evaded some of the water but didn't count in it fracturing, before she could do anything a small sized ice spear pierced her left shoulder as she groaned out in pain.

Korra took the dagger she picked up from Bolin as her eyes had a look of absolute hatred for the woman in front of her.

"You will never hurt anyone again." Korra's voice became fused with that of Raava's and her eyes glowed brightly white as she took at step close to Kuvira.

Keeping her head leveled Kuvira unleashed her dagger from her metal wrist as she set out for Korra, bending the earth underneath her as she quickly made lowered her body down before going up quickly, creating a pillar under her to make her able to leap against Korra.

The Avatar state allowed Korra to easily match Kuvira and exceed her in anything as she side stepped on her right foot, watching Kuvira hit the ground annoyed but before she could react Korra lifted her arms and pulled them to herself quickly clenching her fists, bending earth around Kuvira's hands and feet, Korra walked in front of Kuvira letting it sink in that she had lost.

"Kuvira, your crimes are beyond that of prison, you've taken so many from us this day, but it ends now. " Korra said as Raava's voice could be heard clearer.

Kuvira said nothing as she looked down in defeat, she still had the dagger in her trapped hand.

Korra leaned closer to Kuvira as the Avatar state faded and her eyes returned to normal but just as she did, the rock around Kuvira's hands were broke and in a lightning fast motion the dagger made contact with Korra's skin and piercing her chest, Korra fell backwards in agonising pain with Kuvira on top of her twisting the dagger.

Kuvira grined as victory was hers, as soon as Korra landed on the ground

The victory was short lived when Kuvira felt blade curdling her bones in her side, from the dagger Korra still had, combined with the ice spear already lodged in her shoulder Kuvira yelped out in pain and tried to get off Korra.

Korra saw her chance as she bended the ice spear back into water then quickly turning it into ice again, using it once more as a spear before hurling it toward Kuvira, hitting her chest almost going clean through.

Kuvira fell to her knees in pain, she could hardly breathe.

"I had.. Everything.." Was all she said before falling over, blood pooling in her lungs as it started to drop from her chest and mouth, the once green and proud uniform becoming stained red.

Korra herself could hardly answer as she felt her breath growing weaker, looking toward her friends hoping at least some of them had made it through Kuvira's onslaught.

Korra felt her life leaving her as she leaned back not saying a thing, she felt at peace at this very moment.

In this very moment, it was as if time stood still.


End file.
